King of Shadows
by Darkshadowknightsaber
Summary: What if for the Forth Holy Grail war, a different Berserker was summoned, by a different master? A berserker that could control their madness, only to become even stronger when swallowed by it? A unknown hero that can even stand up to the King of Heros himself?
1. Prologue

My first Fanfiction :DD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Pain spread through my body, gawking at me. The roars of war screamed around me. I failed. I have failed to save them. My kingdom. My subjects. My friends. They were all probably dead by now, after the great fire. In the end, we were no match for the Slayers. They, riding on their dragons managed to burn the kingdom down. Even our best warriors were no match for them. I manage to halt them for sometime, but at a great cost. Now I lay, alone, slowly bleeding to death, all while watching the kingdom burn down. Some king I am. I wasn't even able to save my own country! My blood boiled, angry at my own weakness. I swear, you slayers. I swear I will murder you all for this! You won't be forgiven! I'll slay you all, with my own two hands! On the brink of death, a voice called out to me. A male voice.

"Very well King of Shadows. Come, let me grant that wish of yours."

Gone was the pain, and I felt power surging through me, more power than I ever felt before. The crisp wind blew around, in a calm setting, unlike the one before. Opening my eyes, I saw a figure standing before me. Information flooded me, knowledge unknown to me before.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"


	2. First Contact

I added some paragraphs and changed some parts of the chapter. Sorry about this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Yes, it would seem so. I believe I see no other magi around here."

"Very well. I, as servant berserker, as your shadow, I shall kill all in our way. I will protect you as a shadow until the end of the war. Our contract is now sealed." The shine of the command seals gave the pitch black room a deep red glow, similar to the color of blood. Similar to my armor, which was pitch black, with streaks of red outlining it. A reddish glow was cast due to the streaks of red. My helmet, was pitch black, covering my entire head. According to others, in the place where my eyes should have been, were red glowing dots, enough to strike fear just by looking at them.

"Which hero may you be, servant of madness?"

"I am known as The King of Shadows, but it seems like I have been long forgotten, cast in the shadows by the lights of other heros. I am a hero from the very beginning of time, and most likely a hero you've never heard of before.

"Being that old,what type of wish could you have for the grail?"

"I simply want to gain enough power to be able to save those who had trusted their lives to me. An entire kingdom fell, burnt to the ground, simply because I was weak."

"I would think you'd like to know my wish for the grail."

"Of course."

"To purge the world of injustice." At the moment, all sound ceased. The sound of his words were left echoing, down the halls of the structure we were in.

"To purge the world of injustice?" A chuckled escaped from my mouth, one I was unable to contain. "I thought I was the mad one here, being summoned as a berserker. And it looks like I was wrong." Another chuckle left me, followed by an amused hum. "I'll be outside guarding the castle. It seems I was the last servant to be summoned, which marked the beginning of this Holy Grail War."

"One more question before you leave." Turning, I faced my master, who was now bathing in the moonlight. A young boy, probably about eighteen. He had pure white hair, and was donning a black cloak. His soft white blue eyes, shone. Only on the second look, did I realize, that my master was a girl.

"Can you take off that helmet of yours?" Tilting my head at the strange order, my helmet dematerialized, allowing my hair to fall freely of the ponytail it was in. My master's eyes widened in surprise.

"You said King…" Before my master was allowed to finish her sentence, my form was of a shadow, one that had already slipped out of the room, with the comfortable weight of my helmet back on my head. Changing back to my normal form, the cool crisp air blew at my face, heightened my senses. Another servant was approaching, and without their master.

"Come!"

An object resembling a sword appeared in my hand, a flickering form of shadows, without a solid shape. My entire form was flickering, merging with the shadows, only to solidify again. At a great speed, the servant charged at me. It held two spears, a long red one and a shorter, both wrapped in purple cloth. His form sliced through the air, at an inhuman speed. _Servant Lancer. Some nice spears he got there. _The servant was wearing a dark green vest, and tight pants. His arms and hands were also covered by the same material. A long bang went down his face, his eyes a light brown color. A curse came from him, but seemed to have no effect on me. Gripping my sword tighter, I braced myself for the attack. My entire body tensed up, and the shadows around me grew.

"Come Lancer! May your corpse be the only thing left by sunrise."

"Is that a challenge I heard, Berserker?"

"May your blood stain the floor and nourish the flowers."

His spear came down upon me, only to be parried by my sword's flickering shadows. A swing from the right by the long spear. A stab. Another swing from the right by the yellow spear. Then a swing from the left by the red spear. My shadows blocked all the attacks, changing their shape into any weapon needed to defend me. Swinging my sword shaped shadow at him, he as well easily blocked the attacks from me. I fought with the grace of a knight, with seemed to surprise him. My form flickered, sometimes, just vanishing, only to appear again. He parried all my attacks with ease, but was unable to land a counterattack on me. Sparks flew, illuminating the dark night sky. Flooding my sword with prana, it let out a burst of darkness, causing him to bring both spears up. An opening! Another shadow took the form of a sword, this time, it was overflooded with prana. Flinging it at him, I grinned. With both his spears defending the first sword, there was no way to block the second one. An explosion occurred, one even blacker than the night. Wisps of red hung round the explosion, the color of my prana when flooded into the shadows.

"How weak. Do you really call yourself a hero?"

"No one said I was dead." A gleam of red pierced through the explosion, and my shadows flew up to protect me. "If I died that quickly, I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero."

Ready to send another blast of prana towards him, a red object came flying towards me. The spear, now unwrapped, tore in hole in the dense amount of prana and shadows around me. Instantly, my legs jumped back, as the spear went through the space where my heart was just a moment ago. How? A spear that pierced through magic? It has to be a Noble Phantasm. The yellow spear followed, managing to leave a faint scratch on my arm. Sneering, I flooded my arm with prana, only to find that it didn't heal. Then it all clicked together. The red that pierces through magic and yellow spear that leaves wounds that can't be healed, a lancer with a curse, that had a handsome face

"You know, once you show those spears of yours, your identity becomes obvious. And even more with that charming curse of yours'. Lucky for me, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, that I am magic resistance, immune to that curse. Or do you prefer to be called Diarmuid of the love spot? You shall die without even knowing the name of the hero that killed you. A bit sad, don't you think?

"For a berserker, you are quite calm. Are you sure that you're of the berserker class?"

"Of course I am. And for the sake of honor, I guess I'll tell you my name. It is simply King of Shadows." And with that, I charged at him, ready to tear his life out. Looking at my charging form, he swung the yellow spear at me, only for it to be knocked out of his hand by my fist.

"My original job was only to observe, but it seems like I'll have to kill you. I really wish we could have more of an honorable fight."

I gave him no reply, ready to bring my sword down at him. A flash of red came in front of my face and the force of the stab sent me backwards. Dust drifted around me, fogging the air. Placing the palm of my hand on the floor, I pushed myself up into the air. Forming shadows in the air, I stepped on them, only to have them disappear as soon as my feet left them. Running across the sky I ran up to where Lancer was. I jumped off, and fell downwards, plummeting towards the spot where Lancer stood, in a defensive pose.

"FALLING BLACK ARROW!" A tornado of darkness surrounded me, wrapped around me like a shadow. The trees around the area fell and the flowers turned black. Shooting downwards, I realized a moment too late that Lancer has already held up the up the red spear, ready to tear up the mana around me. My form dematerialized, only to materialize a moment later, standing, with a sword in hand.

"To be able to control the shape and form of yourself and the shadows around you. What hero may you be?"

"I guess I should explain myself. After all, you have proven to be a worthy opponent. I am what you can call a nameless hero I guess. One reason I told you I am the King of Shadows is that I live in the shadows of famous kings and warriors such as yourself. And yet, without the minor heros, who are in the shadows, history might turn out different. I was one of those minor heros, but I did have some fame, which of course died out with the a kingdom when it collapsed. I was not known by many, but more than powerful enough to be considered a hero." Sighing I said, "But knowing that won't help you. It's just like telling you a name, a name that has no meaning. Quite sad, don't you agree?"

"Then you are saying you have no wish?"

"Just because I am a nameless hero I don't have to be wishless, do I? Now, for wasting my time, I shall tear your very soul from that body of your's."

"I would love to stay, but it seems my master is calling me back. We'll meet again, King of Shadows." In a burst of speed, he left.

"You coward!" Getting ready to chase after him, I felt my brain fogging and power clogging my mind.

I relaxed, breathing in and out, letting the night air calm me down and clear my thoughts. Almost, just almost, I lost control of myself. I lost contact with who I really was. And almost, I was going to turn into a mindless beast. Sighing, I turned, leaving the dead flowers and trees behind.

"Master. There is no need of hiding. I can sense your prana from here." A human form appeared from behind one of the still standing trees, one who was watching the entire affair. Her cloak danced with the wind lifting the helms up and down, but a hood was pulled over her head, causing her face to be covered.

"I am sorry for my response before. I didn't expect you to look, so….young. And I definitely didn't expect you to be a girl."

Laughing, I realized that I never explained my powers yet to my master, so there was no way of her understanding.

"Let's go inside. I owe you an explanation, but I believe that your safety was more important." Walking towards the building, I sensed a pair of eyes on me, watching every single movement I make.


	3. Meeting

Chapter Two

Stepping into the house, my armor turned into mists and in it's place, was a robe. It reached down to my legs, and was designed a similar pattern as my armor.

"So master, I never did catch your name."

" Mumeigami Hikari."

"According to the grail, it seems that your name is the word for light. That really does fit you know? Laughing, I found myself a seat, a jumped onto it. "First, let me ask you something. Is there any good and convenient sweets around here? I am really craving one."

"Sweets?"

"Yes master, do you have one around here?"

"I can go make some if you like."

"You can cook? Cool! Infact, I would like to eat something too."

"Servants don't need to eat to survive."

"Stop being so cold. Please? I am hungry." Rolling to the floor, I laid on my back, looking up to my master, who had now changed into a light blue blouse with a white skirt.

"Not only do you look 10, you also act like you're ten." Standing up, with a grin on my face, I replied,

"While I may have the body of a 13 year old, not ten. Just a few years younger than you are."

"It's 3 years older. I'll make something for you if you first explain yourself." Sliding back into the seat I was in. I took a sigh, and very quickly, explained myself.

"I do not remember my real name, but I have also long forgotten the reason why. I am known as the Shadow King, or the King of Shadows. I wasn't well known, preferring the shadows. The reason I can control my madness is that I had the madness enchantment even during my lifetime. But the usage of it comes with a price. I cannot tell friend from foe. Anything in my way will be destroyed without them getting a second look."

"And your magic? I've never seen anything like it in history. Daggers, swords, arrows and magecraft. You's doesn't fit anywhere."

"It's a mix I guess. Anything with prana inside of it can be manlupaded by me, and I can create vague shapes of objects with the function of the real object. But no matter how hard I try, the objects will always have a black mist form with red, not a solid object. And no, I cannot manipulate living objects. Tada."

"It's funny how I have a similar magic, but I can only carry so many objects at one time. Any object that store, can appear can be used as long as I have them in my magic. So it's more of teleporting an item, not making. Most of the items are staffs, which shoots out a shots strong enough to kill a weak mage. "

"That quite interesting. So it's like a vault of objects, and you can take from it anytime you want." I looked up, and memories flashed about. The moon outside shone, into the room. As my master left for the kitchen, for the first time, I took in my surroundings. I was in a small room of the two floored mansion. Outside, was a magic barrier that kept normal humans out, but other than that, it offered no protection.

"I better fix that," I mumbled to myself. The room was with light blue white walls, the light casting a golden brown color. Two sofas sat in the room, with a small table in the middle of the sofas. The sofas were of a color a bit darker to blood, but not much. Dematerializing, until only the dark mist of me was left, I slid outside into the cool open air. With the task of constructing a stronger barrier, so other servants wouldn't come again.

"Shadows, disperse." My voice cut through the cold night air, and soon, there was the wisps of dark mist floating around, with the order to warn me and disembowel anything with prana unless it was invited. The barrier reached round the entire place, including the yard, reaching a bit past it.

"What did you do with my yard." A cold voice cut through the air, surprising me.

"Why are you not in the kitchen? I thought you were making food." There's no way for her to be finish that fast, it was only mere minutes since she entered into the kitchen.

"I said I'll make something, which includes heating something. I'm too tired to create something from scratch. Was there a need to fix the barrier around my yard?"

"Well, yes. Anyone can attack us now that the war has started, so it should be safer this way. Your old barrier wouldn't have kept a fly out."

"Can you please not, from now on, do anything without consulting me first? The barrier field was made by my mom decades ago. It's one of the things still here that was left by her." I felt cold inside, realizing what I've just done.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that…"

"It's ok." was the only reply I got, before my master took her leave, her spirit highly diminished as she entered into the house. Even if she's not showing it, inside the iron wall she built around herself, was someone, in desperate for salvation. Her eyes, for that brief second, was all I need to tell. That night, not a single word was exchanged, and the echoing silence was enough to put me to discomfort.

0.O.o.o.O.0

I found myself on the floor, in the room of my master. Her sleeping form moving up and down in even patterns. What a strange person. Someone so composed, and yet so broken. How very similar to an old friend of mine. Maybe I can break through that wall of her's just like I did with my "sister". Closing my eyes once again, I rested, but never really falling into a deep sleep. Every sound make my eyes open. After all, servants didn't need sleep. And the magic power level flowing from my master was definitely a bit more than normal. What a strange person, I hummed to myself.

Soon enough, light shone in the room, enlightening it. My master shifted in her bed, and sweat covered her forehead. She twisted violently as time passed, with twisted looks of pain endowing on her face. After several moments of indecision, I walked next to my master, and as gently as I could, I shook her, trying to awaken her. She lashed out at me, surprising me. I caught her arm, and shook her, this time with more force.

"Master." I got no response, only the continuation of the thrashing. "Looks like they were right. I'm a bit too sentimental. Why should I be caring about the welfare of my master?" I took a step back, only to find myself by her side once again, trying to calm her down. Finally, after a while, the thrashing stopped. I found my way back into my corner in her room, and plopped down with a sigh. Looking up, I met the eyes with my master, cold and composed, with no sign of the terrors she felt.

"I…," an glimmer of uncertainty flashed in her face, but I reacted before she could say anything else.

"You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to. There's no need of you to explain something you don't want to."

"Thank you for understanding."

Getting up from my corner, I proceeded to stretch, and simpler armor, one more fit for going about inside of buildings. It was the same color of all my other clothing and weapons, but only it was flexible in any direction, almost like mist.

"I am surprised at the amount of emotion you show. I had a dream about a part of your past. Someone who's been through that simply cannot still have that much care for others. So why?"

"Maybe you're dreams will tell you. Or even those memories of yours." Breathing out, I took a step forward, and my body disappeared into particles of black and red. The next step, I was in the garden.

"Berserker."

"What now?"

"Shouldn't we start discussing our plan for the war?"

"We need a plan? Planning usually doesn't go well, I'll rather deal with it when it comes."

"I can trust you to be able to so that?"

"Is this mistrust I hear?" Don't worry, I am quite confident in my powers as a warrior. Why not first take me on a tour around? I believe I might fight better if I know where is where."

"Very well then. After breakfast. Unlike you, I need food to survive."


End file.
